The Hidden Land
by xx-Akuno Musume-xx
Summary: This is a tale of England, Fem!Russia, and Fem!Australia in a hidden land they found.


**Hello everyone, before I start, I want to apologize for this really wrong author's note since I feel like telling you all the background story of this fanfiction. First of all, I want to thank two special people that really helped me with this story. I never really did know their real name, but we know each other by online Hetalia role play. They are none other than "Anya Braginski" (Fem!Russia) and "Violet Kirkland {Nyo!Aus" (Fem!Australia, obviously). So, we were roleplaying and Anya suggests that we should make a fanfiction according to our roleplay and fortunately, I am a fanfiction writer XD . So, this story I'm writing is basically a tale of our adventure in our role playing world and I changed a few of the lines and facts to make it fit better in the story. Anyway, I think I should just shut up and write, please enjoy~**

x-X-x

Chapter 1: Introduction

_ROOAAAARR!_

The sound of the thunder roared upon the cloudy night. Wind is blowing insanely hard. All trees seemed like they're going down due to the hard wind. Everyone is in their own home, talking with their family and friends, enjoying a warm night at the weekend. I? Oh, I still have to walk home after a stressful world meeting. Yes, me alone. Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland. Well, anyway, as you can see, it still took me hours to finally reach my own cozy home, so I walked along the silent street, alone. I wear nothing else than my long sleeved dark green blouse and a knee-length pair of pants that has the same color as my shirt and also a pair of brown boots. So I am shivering now, since it is so cold here, my short blonde hair is now all wet. But I have to keep walking. I kept walking until I stopped in front of a particular house.

_Hmm...Ivan's house? I might as well stay in there until the rain stops_

I walked toward the front door and knocked.

_No answer._

I knocked even harder, desperately hoping for an answer.

_Still no answer. I guess he's not home._

I usually am a polite gentleman, but now I am really desperate to find shelter, so I just reached for his spare key under his carpet (which I always knew was there) and unlocked the door.

"Ivan! Oi, Ivan! You there?!" I shouted, but getting no reply.

_He's really not here..._

So, I grab one of his towels, started wiping my wet hair and sits on Ivan's couch, feeling lonely, but at least I am not outside in the rain now.

_I'm so sorry Ivan...for barging in without telling you, but I have too..._

Ivan does not have a TV in his living room, so I reached in my pocket to find my phone to kill time, but it isn't there. Then I remembered.

"Oh, Alfred..." I growled angrily, remembering that Alfred borrowed my phone to text his brother, which I never remembered his name.

Ivan's living room is neat. Everything is organized. There is a tiny table in the middle of the room, with four red couches surrounding it. Underneath is a nice white carpet. Just in five minutes I got really bored. It's quite a long lonely time until Flying Mint Bunny, Tinker Bell, and Captain Hook came to cheer me up.

"Hey Flying Mint Bunny! Oh, all my magical friends are here to cheer me up!" I exclaimed in happiness, hugging them one by one.

Flying Mint Bunny is a mint-colored rabbit which has wings, so it can fly. I know you all know Tinker Bell and Captain Hook, I mean, you all have watched Peter Pan, right?

_SLAM!_

My magical friends and I turned at the door at the same time.

There, stands a long white-haired female Russian, wearing something that is supposed to be worn in winter, I suppose. Her clothes are identical to Ivan's, only it's a dress. She wears a long pair of boots and a cute fluffy white bandana. She is also wearing a pair of black gloves. Her eyes are pinkish purplish. She slammed the door shut and then stormed into the living room and sits directly on a couch, clothes and hair all wet too.

"What are you doing here, Arthur?" she asked.

Her name is Anya Braginski. She is Ivan's sister. She stares at me like I am a thief and I am about to steal something from her brother's house or something.

"Don't mind her, Flying Mint Bunny," I said, calming the flying bunny down.

"Uh...what?" she asked in total confusion.

I totally ignored her and started singing and dancing with all my magical friends. I know, I totally looked like a lunatic like this. Why? Because no one could see them, except for me! They call them my imaginary friends, but I really would prefer to refer them to my magical friends.

"Hey, Arthur!" she yelled before another door is slammed.

_SLAM!_

There, stood a young long-brown haired Australian girl. Her eyes are emerald, just like mine. She wears a yellow and gray striped long-sleeved blouse, long pair of jeans, white converse shoes, and also a cute yellow bow that ties her long wet hair. She smiled cheerfully when she sees me.

"It's nice to meet you, mate!" she exclaimed, jumping on me while I kept on fidgeting so she would let go.

Her name is Violet Kirkland, and in fact, she is my sister. My younger sister.

I shoved her away and yelled,"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TALKING?!"

She stood there stunned, before asking,"Uh...to who?"

"Flying Mint Bunny, isn't it obvious?" I stare at both of them, like they're all so stupid that they can't see something that is just so obvious, forgetting that other people cannot see any of my friends.

"I think your brother is just so lonely that he started making his own imaginary friends," Anya told my little sister, which made me get so mad.

"NO, I'M NOT! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST SEE SOMETHING THAT IS JUST SO OBVIOUS?!" I yelled at both of them, pointing at all my imaginary friends, still forgetting that none of them could see them.

"Do you need to get high enough to see the bunny?" Anya asked.

"What?"

"I want to see the bunny..." she smiled creepily, making Violet and I shiver in frightened.

_Wow, she is just as creepy as her brother._

She set up a box and do some stuff with a drug called krokodil or something.

"A-Arthur, what is she doing?" Violet asked, now hiding beside me as Anya shot herself with the drug.

"She is shooting herself with a drug," I said, not wanting to stop her, since I do not want to get in more trouble.

A few moments later she is finally done.

"Holy fuck..." she said in amazement, staring at all my magical friends.

"Wow...they are real..." she said, playing with Flying Mint Bunny's foot.

"FINALLY! SOMEONE ELSE COULD SEE THEM OTHER THAN ME!" I smiled happily, then turns from Anya and Flying Mint Bunny to the confused looks Violet. I then plan on teasing my little sister.

"Maybe, if I shot this drug in Violet...she'll be able to see them too..." I said, lowering my body to grab one of the drugs in the box and walk toward her.

"No you pommy bastard! NO! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" she exclaimed and started running away.

I chase her with the drug in my hand.

"JUST ONE SHOT VIOLET!" I shouted at her.

Anya noticed this, and started to run after me too.

"Hey! That is too high for her! She could die!" she yelled, chasing me across the room.

I couldn't believe they took me so seriously, but I felt like getting the joke even longer.

"No way! The more people can see them the better!" I ran and chase Violet like a complete maniac until I am stopped when Anya strangles me to the floor.

"You are NOT injecting her any drugs, these are too high for her!" she yelled at me while Violet go hide in Ivan's wardrobe.

"Okay, I'm just joking!" I said, matter-of-factly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Violet shouted from behind the wardrobe.

"Violet, do not take it so seriously, he's just joking," Anya walks toward the wardrobe Violet is currently inside.

I sighed and followed after ordering all my magical friends to go home.

"Violet, I know you're in there!" I said, but she still refused to leave the wardrobe.

"I am not- WOAH!" her words are cut up by a small _thud_.

"Violet? Violet!" I screamed in panic.

_What the bloody hell is possibly in there? A giant black widow spider? Oh God, that's creepy..._

"Move!" I yelled, shoving Anya out of the way and opening the wardrobe door.

Violet is not in there.

"Violet!" I yelled.

"Woah...this is amazing!" she suddenly yelled.

I walk in the wardrobe, shoving all Ivan's thick jackets out of the way until I found her in a really weird land that I've never seen before. I just stood there, stunned, not knowing what to do or say, just stood there and looking at the view in awe.

"Arthur! What is going on?!" Anya said, walking into the wardrobe too and also stunned at the view, looking at every single thing wide eyed.

"Oh, bloody hell..." I finally said.

x-X-x

**So now you can guess, this is something**_** like **_**Narnia but I still have lots of twists and surprises for you all! Wait for the next chapter and please review~**


End file.
